


One-Shot #1: Scared

by TheBringerOfLove



Series: Cecil and Lou One-Shots (and others!) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Connor goes at it like rabbits, Cuddles, F/M, Scared Cecil is the best Cecil, Travis is a good boyfriend, fear of the dark, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: Lou was always trying to find out what Cecil was scared of. She never would have thought that she would find out while they were just lounging in their cabins.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Mitchell/Connor Stoll
Series: Cecil and Lou One-Shots (and others!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726621
Kudos: 25





	One-Shot #1: Scared

“I’m not afraid of anything, Lou. You might as well give up!”

Lou sighed. After trying to find Cecil’s fears for over a month, she had to admit that she nearly agreed with him. She’d asked Travis and Connor about him - albeit on very different occasions. Travis had been laying next to Katie as she picked strawberries like a good boyfriend, while she walked in on Connor and Mitchell going at each other like rabbits. But both admitted they had no idea what Cecil was afraid of.

It seemed that the brown-haired boy that she’d been dating for about a month had no fears.

She was disappointed, but she gave up. It had never been in her to do so, but she thought that she was just wasting time. She sighed. But Cecil jumped over to her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing, I guess.”

He tilted her head to meet his and hugged her. He knew that Lou would always be happy in his arms. He wasn’t wrong. In a moment, they were sitting together, laughing at stories they were telling each other. Of course, Cecil always had more, but Lou didn’t mind letting him talk. She also usually never listened, as she was too busy looking at his eyes as they danced around while he laughed, or at his cheeks when he blushed when she made a snide comment. It was worth letting him talk. 

So there they were, sitting at the porch of the Hecate Cabin, talking and laughing. They were having such a good time that they didn’t realize the dark clouds hovering over them. The weather spell that had been cast on Camp Half-Blood had been temporarily removed so that the demigods could feel the elements.

The rain started to pour and Lou pulled Cecil into her cabin so that they wouldn’t be soaked. The cabin was dark and the electricity had been disconnected. She was used to the dark so she went to the closet, letting go of Cecil’s hand. 

She gasped in surprise when he grabbed it again, holding her closer. She nudged him, trying to get him to move. But that’s when she heard the little sniffles and whimpers coming from Cecil. She immediately sat down next to him and pulled his face up towards her, just like he had a few hours ago. 

She could see the tears pricking the edges of his eyes, the sheer terror that they held. 

“P-please, d-don’t go.”

She hugged him, holding him close to her as she muttered things to cheer him up. Meanwhile, he hugged her and wouldn’t let go. The storm passed as quickly as it came and she dragged him outside to see the sunlight. 

Her heart soared when she saw that twinkle in his eyes as he went outside. He turned to her and hugged her again. 

“Thank you.”

“You know you’re getting teased about this, right?”

“Yup.”


End file.
